Maybe someday, princess
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: [Recopilación Nottmione] — [#3] —La cosa es así: Theodore no quiere aceptarlo, pero sí la quiere a ella.
1. Lo improbable probable

**Disclaimer general** —porque no pienso escribirlo a cada cosa que suba—: Harry Potter **no** me pertenece. Todo de Rowling y eso que ya saben.

 **Nota general** —también—: Como veréis, será muy complicado hacer una recopilación de Theomiones —o Nottmiones— utilizando algún tipo de patrón. Nada de cosas como _de la A a la Z_ , porque por mi semi obsesivo compulsividad (?) no me enredaré sólo yo, sino que os terminaré confundiendo a ustedes de paso. Subiré dependiendo de cuánto tarde en salirme un escrito, y, oh, es una recopilación _all_. Y llamo "all" precisamente a que pueden ser drabbles, de 155w, mini one shots —de setecientos a novecientos, o mil quinientos—, one shots, e hiper mega monumentales one shots —lo que sería de más de diez mil, supongo—.

Sé que soy bastante confusa... pero se agradece que hayan **leído** **la** **nota** **general**.

Gracias, inteligente persona (?).

* * *

 **Título:** Lo improbable probable.

 **Rated:** T.

 **Summary:** Que cuando Harry y Ron sienten unas grandes ganas de matarlo, deberían saber que aunque hasta Pucey cayó, él, Theodore, no lo haría ni en sus mejores sueños.

* * *

Maybe someday, princess

[...]

—Me encanta como dices cosas obvias con la sensación de que descubriste algo.

* * *

.

.

Soltó un suspiro ansioso al tiempo que se frotaba las manos. Presentía que algo saldría mal, tenía miedo. Siempre intentaba hacerle caso porque tenía razón, con buenos argumentos y siempre siendo objetivos, que sus amigos no eran ni sus padres ni sus hermanos como para que les informara de todo. Sobre todo porque siempre había tenido una vida amorosa algo complicada gracias a ellos, que odiaban a cada uno de los chicos con quien salía.

Lo peor de todo, es que la vez antepasada habían llegado a otro nivel con Adrian —ese Adrian—, actuando como que les agradaba al menos regularmente, seguramente porque sabían que al ser mago no podían hacer lo mismo que con los chicos no magos. Haciéndola pensar que querían para ella un mago, por comodidad de todos principalmente, lo cual sí era en cierta parte egoísta. Sin embargo tarde se dio cuanta, cuando hasta Adrian comenzaba a dudar llegando al punto de preguntarle unas tantas cosas. Como si roncaba, era una maniática con dejar la tapa del inodoro abajo, que no soportaba una llave con el agua corriendo, o que cada plato, cuchara, vaso o taza debía quedar impecable.

—De las que la mayoría de esas cosas eran ciertas. ¡Pero ella no roncaba!—

Eso, dado que era Hermione. Quien no se acostaba con cualquiera, y como con Pucey llevaban sólo dos meses y unos días, no podía saber si ella le iría a mentir o no. Y todo hubiera ido bien de no ser porque Harry y Ron la convencieron de que lo dejara, inventando o sacando excusas de cuando esos tres "salían en buen plan" —por supuesto no fue por ellos quisieran que lo dejó precisamente, fue porque algo le decía que Adrian no iba a aguantarlos mucho más. Mejor cortar por lo sano, dicen—.

Resultó que más de una vez llegaron con el chisme. Que Adrian había estado con treinta mujeres a las cuales dejaba una vez obtenía lo que deseaba —lo cual ella no se creía, porque no era verdad. No iba a estar con él si supiera que lo hacía o seguía haciéndolo—, que era un borracho —a menos que se controlara muy bien esas siete veces que habían salido a algo con un bar, no podía ser cierto—, maleducado —más maleducado era lo que hacían—, irresponsable, que se había subido a una escoba ebrio —podía ser cierto, Ron y Ginny lo habían hecho alguna vez. Incluso Harry—...

Mentiras, exageraciones, medias verdades, verdades con omisiones. Unas las sacaban de él, otras al acompañarlo a algún lado, cuando lo invitaban... y siempre sabía cuál era cuál. Sería idiota si no lo supiera, esos dos no eran los mejores mentirosos. Que Adrian no era un borracho, hasta ella se había embriagado una vez aunque claro no se sentía orgullosa de ello.

También sabía que ellos habían usado ese método con Adrian porque se conocían, mago y Slytherin, siendo auror, era imposible no topárselo por ahí. Ellos realmente tenían de que Adrian no le hubiera tomado demasiada importancia, lo que sí lamentaba y les recriminaba en cierta manera que terminaran provocando aquello. Pero él era bastante maduro, y ella no evitaría que siguiera torturándolos como el superior de esos idiotas que era. Vamos, al menos un par de semanas más, le había dicho hace como un mes. En realidad a ella le molestaba un poco porque eso sería abusar de su puesto, pero tenían que aprender —un poco al menos— de alguna manera.

Hermione se pasó las manos por el rostro, todavía tensa. Lo único que la relaja un poco era pensar en las bromas que él hacía. Como cuando le pidió que les dijera cuando hubiera nieve, ella había tendido a pensar que era porque quería provocarles un infarto en plena época navideña, sin embargo le había salido que en el caso de quisieran matarlo, él sólo tendría que salir y comenzar una infantil guerra de bolas de nieve —con algo de magia no verbal para que les doliera más, cómo no— con tal de que los muggles no se centraran en un "accidental" expulse de magia.

Cuando ella escuchó la idea no tuvo otra más que reír por las ocurrencias del chico. Pero le gustaba, no lo hacía con mala intención, y es que se inventaba formas de largarse sin ser dañado ni un poco en las cuales a la vez no lastimaba tanto a sus amigos, cosa de la que ella se enojaría si llegaba a suceder. Ni él podía dañarlos a ellos, ni ellos a él.

Ni se dio cuenta de cuando Harry y Ronald se encontraban ya junto a la mesa que había elegido para esperarles. Cuando lo notó, ellos la saludaron, les devolvió el saludo y se sentaron del otro lado, frente a ella.

Entonces fueron unos de los minutos más incómodos de su vida. Cada relación que intentaba fracasaba luego de que ellos lo supieran. Y por eso volvía a ser como la primera vez... de cierta forma. Porque con él había estado mucho más tiempo que con los otros antes de contarles a sus amigos.

Y esperaba, de verdad con todas sus fuerzas, que la "estrategia" que habían ideado funcionara realmente.

— _No importa, Hermione. Pase lo que pase, intenten lo que intenten, no me separaré de ti... Pero se supone que eso ya lo sabes..._

Con la imagen de su coqueta sonrisa ladeada, se armó de valor y suspiró frente a sus amigos, quienes no sabían si mirarla asustados, esperarse lo peor, un regaño, o que ella estuviera abusando inconscientemente, sin razón aparente, del maldito suspenso.

—Bueno chicos, primero, lamento haberlos hecho salir aún cuando está nevando. Pero hay una razón. No tan buena pero... —lo pensó un poco— es lo mejor o más infantil que se le ocurrió...

—¿Qué razón?... ¿A quién se le ocurrió? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, mientras Ron veía el sutil menú que una camarera le había traído.

—La razón ahora no es muy importante, ni muy lógica —hizo una mueca por lo de la guerra de bolas de nieve.

Segundos más tarde se dispuso a hablar de nuevo, pero se fijó en el pelirrojo y frunció el ceño.

—Ronald.

Al darse cuenta también, Harry le dio un codazo. Sólo entonces él subió la mirada y carraspeó para proseguir a dejar el menú en la mesa y prestarle algo de atención a Hermione.

Ella volvió a suspirar.

—Verán yo... estoy con alguien —al ver la mirada de ellos cambió un poco lo que iba a decir, presa de la ansiedad—. Ya saben, lo de siempre —intentó quitarle importancia—, no es muy importante por supuesto es...

Ante las indescifrables miradas de los dos, su teléfono sonó anunciando un mensaje.

" _Espero no sea en serio._ "

Se mordió el labio y volvió a guardarlo, disponiéndose a esperar sus reacciones y preguntas, sobre todo.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Lo conocemos?

A penas acabaron su celular volvió a sonar.

" _Diles que soy Pucey. Quiero saber cómo reaccionan._ "

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la idea y no pudo evitar responderle.

" _No. Y déjame hacerlo a mi manera._ "

" _¿Para que les digas que en realidad soy uno de tus amigos y querías sólo saber cómo reaccionaban? Que poco Hermione, si me permites..._ "

—Él es... bueno, sí lo conocen, creo.

" _Vale... ¡Ya sé, aún mejor! Diles que soy Malfoy._ "

" _¡Por favor! No lo haré, desaparece hasta que sea necesario._ "

" _Pff, como quieras..._ "

—¿Crees? —inquirió Ron.

—Es que no sé si lo recuerden —contestó.

Ellos dos se miraron por un momento de reojo, como evaluando posibilidades, y volvieron a mirarla.

—¿Quién es?

—Él es... Merlín —se pasó las manos por el rostro—. Es T—.

—Hermione, lamento haber tardado tanto.

Los tres voltearon para encontrarse con un chico alto, de cabello castaño con algo de nieve, ojos azules y de cuello enfundado en una palestina de dos colores y con un abrigo negro.

—Hola —lo saludó lo más normalmente del mundo.

Como si tener a un ex compañero de Slytherin delante fuera siquiera lógico para personas como Harry y Ronald.

—¿También le dirías a Nott? —preguntó Harry, dando por hecho que estaba ahí por Hermione. También dando por hecho que eran algo como amigos.

—Creo que la pregunta es por qué no nos dijo que era su amigo, o que vendría, al menos —dijo el pelirrojo con expresión desconfiada.

Theodore sonrió aún más por lo que decían. Eran idiotas, realmente.

—No les conté porque Theo—.

—Hermione temía vuestras reacciones, precisamente.

—Theo —le advirtió ella.

Él la miró fijamente por un rato y terminó suspirando.

—Bien —cedió—, son más idiotas de lo que me dijiste.

—¿Qué?

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—Claro que no lo hiciste, pero sabes que no es bueno encubrir la verdad para nuestra conveniencia. Y aunque no me lo hayas dicho... —sonrió satisfecho.

Harry frunció el ceño pensativo, al tiempo que Ron se encargaba de asesinar a Theodore con la mirada, y Hermione se pasaba las manos por el rostro. No hallaba que hacer, a ese paso alguno se terminaría lanzando contra su novio. Lo peor de todo es que se lo merecía, pero no podía negar que guardaba un poco de razón, por muy mínima que fuese. Sus amigos eran algo idiotas.

—No me dejaste de otra, Hermione —se excusó al verla tan complicada— ¿Que _no es realmente importante_? Me dueles... —negó con la cabeza haciéndose el decepcionado.

—Tú.

El de la discordia miró a los lados al oír a Harry, para terminar apuntándose a sí mismo, actuando inocentemente.

—¿Yo?

—¿Es él con quien estás, Hermione? —preguntó volviéndose para mirar a su amiga.

—Mira Harry—.

Theodore rodó los ojos por la pregunta del de lentes. Al menos a él le tenía un poquito de fe, pero ya nada. ¿Cómo lograron separar a cualquiera de Hermione? Eran unos suertudos. Podían ser muy idiotas pero tenían a la chica de su lado, eso era ya suficiente para ser medianamente protegidos de insultos explícitos, cosas violentas como puñetazos en plena cara y cosas por el estilo.

—¡Por supuesto que soy yo! Pero les contaré que tienen suerte, menos mal que dejó a Malfoy —dijo sin dejar responder a Hermione. Ya lo haría, pero eso le divertía de cierta manera, aunque estuviera desesperando por la ceguedad de esos dos—. ¿Sabían que le va al BDSM?

—¡Hermione!

—¡Theodore Nott!

—Tengo razón, no son sólo idiotas, también crédulos e ingenuos —sentenció. Soltó un bufido y se volteó hacia ellos—. Basta, no les queda el papel de padres preocupados... O más bien ni eso pueden hacer solos. Sin embargo, sepan que nunca hubiera dejado que tuviera algo con Draco.

Claro que aunque dijera eso para tranquilizarlos un poco —fue peor realmente pero al menos les quitó la preocupación sobre Malfoy—. Cómo no estar enojados sinceramente, aunque de verdad habían demostrado ser unos desconfiados con respecto a Hermione. Años y todavía no confiaban en su palabra, ella tenía todo el derecho de tampoco confiar en ellos. ...

O tal vez era Theo el buen mentiroso.

—Entonces... ¿no tendré que correr y provocar una patética guerra de bolas de nieve para salvarme el culo? —preguntó sin darle una real importancia y casi tomándolo a broma.

* * *

.

.

Si quieren ver un Theomione en una situación en especial pueden decirme. No prometo nada porque no controlo sobre mi inspiración, pero si la idea me interesa y a inspiración también, lo haré con gusto. Los amo pero tampoco es que tenga muchas ideas cuando se trata de ellos, es algo complicado, antes no me pasaba esto con los Dramiones. Aún así me encanta así, me frustra no poder sacar mucho, pero seguiré hasta lograr dominar esta pareja.

Y por cierto, Theo puede variar a veces dependiendo de lo que trate el escrito. Normalmente para cosas más angst prefiero un Theodore casi retorcido. Lo digo porque como no llevo un patrón, escribiré de lo que se me venga a la cabeza. XD

En fin, ya saben.

Si tienen alguna idea igual me dicen y la ocupo, con el respectivo crédito y dedicatoria, claro.


	2. El qué

**Título:** El qué.

 **Rated:** T.

 **Summary:** —Todo lo contrario. Eres ingenua para muchas cosas, sin embargo inteligente, curiosa, pero aunque todavía piensas que sólo intento divertirme, es eso algo que realmente me gusta. Todo. Hasta el más mínimo detalle —afirmó.

* * *

Maybe someday, princess

[...]

—Ella sabía que era peligroso enamorarse de él, pero al menos esta vez correr el riesgo la hacía sonreír.

* * *

.

.

Cerró la puerta del aula detrás de sí pretendiendo ser lo más silenciosa posible. Su corazón latía como pocas veces antes, por miedo, ansiedad, y por algo extraño que la envolvía, sin embargo no sabía qué. Apoyó su peso por un momento en la puerta, respirando hondo y calmado para al menos intentar que sus latidos no le retumbaran en todo el cuerpo.

Esa era tan solo la segunda vez. La primera vez había asistido sólo por curiosidad. ¿Quién le enviaba esa nota cuando estaba por acostarse luego de un par de horas en las que había repasado un poco lo de las clases del día? ¿Había tenido completa certeza de que estaría despierta a esas horas? ¿Cómo?

Su curiosidad fue en orden ascendiente cuando se fijó mejor en lo que tenía en frente y lo meditó bien. Las únicas personas que tendrían la seguridad de que estudiaba un par de horas antes de dormir, eran reducidas solo a sus compañeras de habitación, Harry, Ronald, Ginny, Luna y posiblemente Neville.

Además de que era vista como la sabelotodo por casi todo el colegio, ¿quién querría que le ayudara a esas horas? Si el que había enviado a lechuza quería algo de ella, definitivamente no era que le ayudara a estudiar. Por lo tanto descartaba a sus dos mejores amigos. Tanto porque ya podrían pedírselo mañana, y sobre todo porque nunca antes había visto aquella forma de escribir.

Mientras que la letra de Harry era desordenada pero legible, la de Ron era algo pequeña y realmente muy poco descifrable.

En ese entonces había llegado a la conclusión de que no podría saberlo y saciar su curiosidad si pretendía descartar a cada uno de los alumnos y alumnas con un par de letras con una caligrafía que no lograba reconocer.

Y además de eso, qué otra razón habría para que el extraño escribiera su nombre del otro lado en dos colores. Podría ser perfectamente una broma, pero todavía quería saber quién era, y alguien de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff no iba a escribir su apellido con tinta verde. Bien podía ser que el extraño o extraña, que era tan o mucho más válida que la opción de que fuera un chico, lo hiciera sólo por gusto y un bonito diseño.

La noche anterior, se había encontrado en el mismo lugar. Un poco menos exaltada, quién sabe por qué. En realidad ahora tenía la novedad de saber quién era el emisor desconocido. O al menos haber escuchado su voz.

Porque sí, el tipo no le había dejado acercarse mucho más y quiso que se quedara justo frente a la puerta. En ese momento se volvió a replantear que fuera una broma, y sinceramente, ya era la segunda vez sin contar las múltiples ocasiones en las que sopesó eso mientras iba al aula destinada. Para su completa desgracia iba también con la capucha en la cabeza, por lo que ni el color ni el corte de cabello pudo definir con tal de buscarle al día siguiente.

Su voz era grave, profunda al igual que su risa, era al parecer un poco irónico y decía monosílabos algunas veces en sus conversaciones.

Hermione tragó en seco con la vista fija en la figura que se encontraba sentada del otro lado del aula, siendo favorecida con creces por la oscuridad de la noche. Que por un momento a Hermione le pareció que ni la luz de la luna era capaz de tocarlo, con él manejando toda la situación, sin haberle dado una razón para quedarse ahí. Al menos no más que un _¿y por qué no?_ que con su brevedad y todo, la dejó muda.

—Buenas noches, eres puntual.

La chica frunció el ceño por esa afirmación. Había intentado inmaduramente no parecer desesperada y había intentado llegar tarde. ¿Cómo era posible que...?

—No pienses tanto hasta las cosas más mínimas. ¿No has sentido alguna vez que te va a explotar el cerebro de tanto hacerlo?

Hermione se deslizó lentamente por la puerta hasta quedar sentada, en ningún momento, por ninguna razón quitándole la mirada. Si se movía tal vez podría alcanzar a verle bien la parte de la boca y la barbilla, se convenció con éxito.

—¿Lo has sentido tú? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —dijo al instante—. Pero no estamos aquí por mí.

—¿Por quién más? ¿Intentas que te haga fácil el trabajo con alguna amiga? —inquirió.

Él intentó aguantar la risa, de una manera algo falsa pero Hermione no se fijó realmente en eso. Cuando comenzó a reír de verdad, ella se sentía muy descolocada.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —frunció el ceño.

—Tú, obviamente —sonrió—. ... Espera, ¿de verdad creíste que sería por alguna de tus compañeras?

Hermione se encogió de brazos.

—¿Cómo podría yo saberlo si lo único que has hecho ha sido preguntarme cosas? Algunas cosas muy desagradables, cabe decir.

Él se quedó en completo silencio luego de escuchar aquello. Lo peor de todo es que ella no podía saber si estaba pensando, la miraba con expresión de _¿en serio?_ , u otra cosa.

Claro que él sólo estaba. Sin más ni menos, sólo estaba callado.

—De verdad todavía puedes ser algo ingenua.

—¿Intentas insultarme?

—Todo lo contrario. Eres ingenua para muchas cosas, sin embargo inteligente, curiosa, pero aunque todavía piensas que sólo intento divertirme, es algo que realmente me gusta.

Hermione flexionó sus piernas y las abrazó contra sí.

—¿Qué exactamente te gusta?

—Todo.

—¿Todo? —cuestionó con una notable duda.

—Hasta el más mínimo detalle —afirmó—. No se encuentra a alguien como tú todos los días.

—¿Alguien como yo?

—¿Planeas quedarte? —cambió la pregunta— Me refiero a que, ¿quieres hacerlo luego de saber que no quería a tus compañeras, sino a ti?

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta cuando iba a responder, porque, qué se podía contestar a algo como eso. Puede que fuera su imaginación, pero prácticamente le decía que la había elegido a ella sobre cualquier otra... u otro. Dijo que le gustaba incluso su ingenuidad.

—¿Cómo quieres que responda a eso?

—No espero que hagas lo que yo quiero —luego de unos segundos soltó un bufido divertido— ¿O en realidad quieres saber qué pasará si lo haces?

Hermione guardó silencio.

—No esperaba que hubiera algo más si me quedaba.

—Pues lo hay. Si te quedas, no tendrás que sentarte más en el frío suelo y me quitaré la capucha —indicó—. Si no te quedas —su tono se volvió gélido y afilado—, no regreses nunca más.

—E-eso suena tenebroso.

Él sonrió por su comentario.

—Es lo que intentaba hacer. No es justo si solo te tiento, además si te vas, algún día terminarás regresando.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? —frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, un poco molesta por la repentina arrogancia. Aunque más bien la permanente arrogancia, esa no era la única vez que aseguraba tener la razón, sin dar ni siquiera espacio a dudas, al parecer— ¿Y si decido justamente no regresar jamás?

—No sabes quién soy. ¿Cómo podrías saber que no estarías volviendo cuando conozcas a alguien en una biblioteca o en la cafetería? —preguntó. Ella se quedó en silencio a penas le planteó esa posibilidad, y permaneció así, aunque hacerlo no fuera de acuerdo a como era— Pero confío en que querrás ahorrarte las sorpresas. Podrías saberlo ahora, o en unos años más, cuando tu novio comience a mostrarse como un arrogante justificado y te tiente a jugar juegos sin salida.

Hermione asintió.

—Es más macabro de lo que imaginé. Y realmente no quisiera que mi novio se empiece a mostrar como una silueta del pasado.

—¿Ahora tú eres quien tiene la certeza de que lograrás acordarte de mi sin mucho esfuerzo en un futuro? —sonrió

—Sí, la tengo.

Él borró su sonrisa cuando la vio ponerse de pie y caminar hasta donde se encontraba, cubierto por la sombra sin ser siquiera tocado por la luz. ¿Qué haría? ¿Le exigiría que se la quitara? ¿Se quedaría ahí a esperar algo? ¿O...

—Podrías ahora dejarme verte, por favor.

La parte de su boca que ahora alcanzaba a ver relativamente bien se quedó igual que antes de que se lo pidiera. Se sintió mucho más ansiosa al no saber qué podía estar pensando ni siquiera por medio de sus expresiones. Era desesperante, pero de alguna manera, cuando esos labios se estiraron, sintió una emoción recorrerla. Porque de cierta forma sabía que esa sonrisa podía significar algo bueno para ella. Una señal de que cedería sin problemas, que podría verle el rostro al fin.

Él se puso de pie, sorprendiéndola por un momento.

La hizo retroceder un par de pasos, hasta que la luz pudiera dar en su cara. Mientras que ella no entendía muy bien qué intentaba hacer, hasta que por lo menos la luz se hizo protagonista también. Con esta entrando por una ventana y poniéndose entre ellos dos, nada podría evitar que observara en toda la extensión de la palabra, que ella viera con quién había estado por casi cuatro horas, hablando con acertijos de la nada y siendo ella convencida de una vil manera para que respondiera cosas que no le diría a cualquiera.

Lo vio alzar su mano y llevarla frente a su boca, para seguir moviendo su mano hacia arriba, hasta que sus dedos atraparon la oscura tela, y en poco tiempo se dio cuenta de la verdad.

¿Cómo no lo notó antes?

No todas las personas podían ser como él lo era. No todos podían saber lo esencial de alguien para atraparlo en un juego en el que al final, de alguna extraña forma, no le importara del todo que fuera de Slytherin. Ese chico no era la persona más agradable del mundo, no era como lo que ella soñaba a prospecto de amigo ni mucho menos de novio, un mentiroso capaz de disfrazar algo perfectamente de verdad. La había manipulado en cierta forma, pero por otro lado, Hermione no recordaba haber sentido tantas cosas nunca.

Sólo iban dos meses de su sexto año. Quedaba el resto y otro más todavía, al menos como para que luego no la sorprendiera, mostrando ser de manera imposible el chico amable y atento. Si eso llegara a pasar en un año más, podría llegar a sentirse realmente estafada.

—¿Estas realmente segura de que esa fue la mejor decisión? —preguntó el chico de hipnotizantes ojos azules.

—Terminaría volviendo de todos modos, ¿no, Theo?

Aún así debió aceptar que cuando esa sonrisa de triunfo se le cruzó, no pudo evitar dudarlo un poco. Pero era como lo que había dicho, ¿no?

Si se iba ignorando la curiosidad, de cualquier manera iba a terminar encontrándolo. Después de todo, era parte del plan.


	3. No eres especial

**Título:** No eres especial.

 **Rated:** T.

 **Summary:** La cosa es así: Theodore no quiere aceptarlo, pero sí la quiere a ella.

* * *

Maybe someday, princess

[...]

—No es especial, sencillamente la mujer más perfecta que pudo pisar ese podrido mundo.

* * *

.

.

Theodore tiene una maldita manía de decirle al oído que no es especial. Antes, a veces se le escapa durante, y luego de tener relaciones. Hermione siempre queda un poco descolocada ante eso, ella nunca fue una chica de _hey tengamos sexo y no pasa nad_ a pero él tenía algo diferente que le inspiraba confianza para hacerlo y la hacía sentir muy, muy segura de sí misma.  
Y aunque se siente un poco culpable a veces por estar haciendo eso, cree firmemente que nunca se enamorará de él. Theodore sencillamente está loco, es mucho más obsesivo que ella y a veces experimenta con cosas muy raras. No es seguro siquiera intentar enamorarse de él.

Hermione, ya más adulta, más madura, más libre y segura, suele escuchar esas palabras a lo menos una vez cada vez que se encuentran, incluso cuando se acurruca contra él frente a la chimenea mientras descansan y beben algo fuerte. Él dice esas palabras, luego sonríe y entonces le besa sobre el cabello o los labios.

A Hermione le dolería, si tan solo eso no se oyera más como una especie de mantra que como una cruel y fría declaración de desinterés.

Theodore tiene un mundo, ahí dentro en su cabeza, y no es por asomo a como el que todos conocen. Por ello con él nada es normal, ni las emociones, ni las experiencias... Hasta la comida hecha por él parece ser sacada de otro maldito planeta.  
Eso a Hermione la intriga, le da una curiosidad tan inmensa que jamás había sentido por una persona, la hace ir, mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír.

Sus palabras suenan más como si intentara convencerse, y es así como es. ¿Qué obtendría si comenzara a aceptarlo? Probablemente a ella, porque aunque lo niegue si no le interesara ni un poco estar ahí, pasando el tiempo con él en su casa y de vez en cuando en su cama, si no le importara, se habría ido en un principio.

La cosa es... Theodore no quiere aceptarlo, pero sí la quiere a ella.

Es Hermione Granger. Una heroína, podría decirse un poco lo contrario a él, y también debe decir que gustó mucho tiempo de ella en los años de colegio. Probablemente esté enamorado, pero esas cosas no son para él y tampoco sabe cómo hacerlo. Probablemente si le pidiera algo formal, sea el tipo más raro con el que ella vaya a estar en su vida, y él último, porque no se permitiría ser un estupido y perderla. Probablemente la chantajearía pero le daría unos masajes que la llevaran al cielo, y le pediría que lo ayude con sus experimentos aunque jamás le pida ayuda a nadie. Probablemente sería la mujer perfecta para él, si lo aceptara de una buena vez.

Tiene tanta inteligencia como él y le encanta. Tiene unos ojos preciosos y los ama. Su sonrisa le parece la más jodidamente bella y la adora.

Bien. Lo acepta. Finalmente cede ante esa verdad.

No sabe si está enamorado, probablemente ese no sea su estilo, pero sería capaz de hacerle un altar, pintarla y esculpirla. Ella sería su musa, la persona más preciada en su vida. A ella la salvaría y por ella se dejaría salvar sin dudar, sólo por ella sacaría su peor lado y sería capaz de ser la peor escoria del universo (aunque ahora lo es, pero moderadamente). Si ella se lo pidiera mataría o salvaría a cualquiera, incluso si fuese su mejor amigo o peor enemigo.

Por ella soportaría a sus estúpidos amigos y eso es más que cualquier otra cosa que haya mencionado antes. Cuando se trata de personas idiotas solo es capaz de convivir con Blaise.

Así que seguramente esté enamorado. Muy a su manera, de forma poco convencional, pero enamorado al fin y al cabo y darse cuenta de eso lo lleva a ser brutalmente honesto, porque aunque sean palabras cursis, en su boca no suenan de otra manera que como una verdad absoluta, sin lugar a dudas.

No deja opción a peros, pero espera a su respuesta.

Probablemente la ha echado a perder. La ha descompuesto. Va a tener que darle golpecitos o tirarle un vaso con agua, lo que sea más beneficioso para su pellejo.

—¿Me quieres, dices?

—Te amo. Es diferente. Te adoro, podría hasta idolatrarte si lo desearas.

La declaración la deja sin aliento. Theodore es un mentiroso si eso puede aventajarlo pero, contradictoriamente, también tiene una franqueza que no puede dejar pasar. En ese minuto sus ojos azules le dicen que por más que espere a que le diga que no es cierto, eso no sucederá. La ama como para dejarla en su vida y es lo que hay, se resigna y es lo único que le queda porque lo más seguro es que si no hace algo ella se le escape de entre los dedos. Así que está decidido a dejarla hacer y deshacer en su cuerpo, alma y corazón para demostrarle que es lo más valioso que tiene y se lo está entregando.  
Poder.  
Entero poder sobre él, un alma libre que terminó por perder ante las curvas finas que van un poco más allá de sus ojos y sus habilidades que no pueden definirse de otra forma que admirables.

Y a cambio quisiera lo mismo, pero eso es algo que no está seguro de esperar.

—Me amas entonces. ¿Eso significa que soy especial?

No lo pregunta, más bien es como si estuviera procesando todo. Mas no parece sorprendida en absoluto y eso a él no lo asombra tampoco.

—No eres especial, solo la mujer perfecta —sonríe—. Y eso es mucho mejor. Además no dejaría mi ser en manos de alguien simplemente especial.

Hermione sonrió rodando los ojos.

—Bien. Pero si haces algo que pueda mandarte a Azkaban no me daré el tiempo de intentar ayudarte —besó sus labios—. Te amo, pero eres un demente hecho y derecho.

Theodore asintió.  
No le importaba, de Azkaban podía salir sin su ayuda. Eso mientras no sometiera a Adrian y Blaise bajo sus amenazas.  
Sin ellos era un poco más difícil.

—Y yo que tú no esperaría mucho de tus amigos.

—No sé de qué hablas, mujer.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, está claro —contestó para luego volver a besarlo.

Él rió, sintiendo una sensación de emoción. Esa era sin duda la mujer perfecta.


End file.
